$\int x\,dx=$ $+C$
Answer: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int x\,dx&=\int x^{{1}}\,dx \\\\ &=\dfrac{x^{{1}+1}}{{1}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac12 x^2+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int x\,dx=\dfrac12 x^2+C$